


About that Meeting, It's been Cancelled

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: 04th Jan 2021, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Fix it fic for tonight's episode
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	About that Meeting, It's been Cancelled

'Hey!' Ben cried out coming out of the minute mart as soon as he saw Callum walking past. 

For moment he thought it might have been someone else as he rarely got to see Callum dressed up so smart these days but it was no doubt as the taller man stopped and turned around that it was Callum.

'I've got to get to work' Callum told him looking very flustered.

'What's going on with you?' Ben asked generally concerned about his boyfriend. He'd been jumpy for a while, always running to get his phone when it beeped, he seemed to always be going to work and this morning he has seemed very distance especially when Lexi had mentioned getting the whole family together.

'We're good right? I mean... Is it something to do with work?' Ben asked his voice softening as he watched Callum's facial expressions change as he focused on Ben.

'Babe its me, you can tell me... we can talk about anything' 

Callum stood there in silence he felt his heart break realizing that Ben thought he had done something wrong when all Callum had been doing was protecting him. He couldn't have Ben thinking that. He too a deep breath and was about to ask if they could talk when he heard his name being called out by Jack Branning. 

He turned around suddenly expecting Jack to tell him the bad news, holding his breath once more

'About that meeting, Its been cancelled' 

Callum felt his heart start to beat faster and faster than before. Jack had been so determined earlier, what had changed? and what did that mean for him. For Ben.   
He turned around, his eyes settling back on Ben's

'I'll erm... I'll see you at home' He told him giving him a faint smile

He watched Ben breath in deeply, before nodding his head and turning around to walk back to the house. 

Callum watched on, his heart still breaking in his chest, as the man he loved walked away from him defeated.

'Ben!' He called out suddenly taking a few steps forward  
Ben turned around suddenly 

'I Love you!' Callum cried giving him the best smile he could muster

He breathed a sigh of relief when Ben gave him a smile back, using his sign language they had learnt together to say it back.   
Something that was just for them like a secret code. 

He took a deep breath himself before turning back around, letting Jack continue. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comment are appreciated xxx


End file.
